Story of our life
by ishipkristanna
Summary: Anna and Kristoff have their first child Joseff and 4 years later they have Heidi. This is the story of their life and how they with their children. They ups and downs of their parent hood. (On going series)
1. The first born

Kristoff was outside the room Anna was in. He was just pacing around back and forth. Anna was going into labor. Olaf came down the hallway.

"Is it here yet?" asked Olaf.

"No," said Kristoff as he continue to pace back and forth. "I hope everything is okay. What if it's not okay? What if something's wrong? Wait… Why am I not in there?" He stopped pacing.

"I thought I was because you fainted after seeing Anna's-"

"Whoa! Imma stop you right there. And that's not what happened," Kristoff lied. "I uh, forgot to eat breakfast." He continues to start pacing around again. Suddenly he sees the door open. It was Elsa.

"How's Anna? How's the baby? Everything okay?" he quickly asked.

"Anna is fine, and… You can see the baby for yourself," she said with a smile and she opens the door. Kristoff comes inside the room. Anna was in the bed holding the baby. She was smiling ear to ear.

"Hi Kristoff," said Anna. "Say hello to your new son."

When Kristoff entered the room, he was right next to Anna as she handed him the baby. Kristoff looked at the baby in awe. He never thought he can make something like this happen. Let alone ever see a baby before.

"Hey little guy," Kristoff said to the baby as he was rocking him side to side. "What are we going to call him?"

"Well… I was thinking we can him… Joseff," said Anna.

"Joseff. I like that. Hey little Joseff," Kristoff said to his new son Joseff. "I'm your dad Kristoff. That's your mom Anna. You're Aunt Elsa. Then you have your Uncles Sven and Olaf. We have a crazy family… but, I think you'll adjust to our little adventures."

4 years later…

Joseff was now 4 years old, Anna was 9 months pregnant with her second child. Joseff was running down the halls. He knew that his dad was about to be home soon. He quickly pasted Elsa.

"Whoa Joseff! Slow down!," said Elsa.

"Yes Aunt Elsa!" he said even though he still keeps running fast. He made it outside and waited by the gates for his dad. He saw him come through.

"Daddy!" Joseff said excitedly as he ran to Kristoff.

"Hey kid!" said Kristoff as he open his arms for Joseff. He gave him a big huge.

"I missed you," said Joseff.

"Miss you too bud," said Kristoff as he puts Joseff on his shoulders. Anna came outside.

"Kristoff you're back!" said Anna as she kissed him.

"I miss you, and I missed I little baby right here," said Kristoff as he touched her stomach.

"Yeah baby needs to come out," said Anna as she rubbed her womb. "I think I'm starting to feel her elbow. Or maybe it's her leg?"

"Mommy? Why do you keep calling it a girl?" asked Joseff.

"Because your mommy has strong feelings it's a girl," said Kristoff.

"Do you think it's a girl daddy?"

"Um, I don't know. Come on, wanna help me feed Sven?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Joseff said excitedly as Kristoff went to stables. Kristoff just went to grab a bucket that had carrots inside. Joseff went and grabbed one. He stands on his toes so that he can reach.

"Daddy, can I tell you a secret?" asked Joseff.

"Sure kid,"

"It's a big secret. It's just between us. You can't even tell mommy,"

"I won't tell mommy,"

"You can't tell Sven either,"

"I will try my best. Just between you and me," Kristoff smiled and poked Joseff's belly. "So what is it buddy?"

"I don't think I want another baby,"

"What?" Kristoff giggles a little. "Why?"

"Because, what if, you guys start treating me different? Or you forget about me?" Joseff said sadly.

"Joseff, we will never forgot about you. Don't forget we had you first. We are going to love your sibling nothing more or less than how we love you. I promise kid,"

"Okay," said Joseff as he hugged his father. They hear someone screaming from outside.

"Ah!" screamed Anna. Kristoff quickly ran outside to her. Joseff followed behind him.

"Anna, what's wrong?" asked Kristoff urgently.

"Its… Its the baby! My water broke! Its time!" said Anna in pain.

"Okay Anna! Um.. Just breath!" said Kristoff trying to ease Anna's pain. "Kai! Gerda! Anna's going into labor."

Kai and Gerda hurried down the steps, they came and whisked Anna away. Kristoff followed her, leaving behind Joseff.


	2. The new baby

Joseff stood outside as everyone rushed Anna back in the house including his dad. He didn't want to seem so sad. But he felt alone already. He slowly walked back inside the palace and just saw the maids bringing in towel into a room. The door was slightly open that Joseff can see inside.

"You're okay Anna. You're okay," Kristoff told Anna. Kristoff saw Joseff peeking through.

"Oh Joseff,"

"What?" Anna asked.

"He's peeking through. I'll go talk with him," said Kristoff.

"No, I will. I know exactly what he's going through," said Zelda and she walked to where Joseff was.

"Hi Joseff," said Elsa.

"Hi," Joseff said sadly while he was sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Mommy's having a baby,"

"Yes she is. Aren't you excited!"

Joseff just shrugged your shoulders.

"Oh come on Joey, you can tell me,"

"I can't. Me and daddy promised to keep this a secret."

"Got you! It's fine, but I already know what's the problem,"

"You do!" Joseff said as he got up quickly.

"You're afraid that things are going to change when the baby gets here," said Elsa with a smirk on her face.

"Daddy told you! He promised!" Joseff shouted.

"No, your dad didn't tell me. I just know," said Elsa. "Did you know that I was your same age when your mother was born?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I was 4 years old. I was really nervous when I was going to have a sibling. I was afraid of change. Didn't really like it. I was also scared that they would love her more than me. But when your mother was born. She meant everything to me. She was best friend. And she still is,"

Joseff just sat there and thought about what Elsa said. Maybe he should give the new baby a try. Maybe the baby will be his new best friend.

"Thanks Aunt Elsa," said Joseff as he gave her hug.

Anna was still trying to give birth to their new baby, but she was struggle. She was just in so much pain.

"Ah! Kristoff!" Anna screamed.

"I'm right here Anna," said Kristoff as he held her hand and brushed the hair off her face.

"I can't do it!"

"Yes you can Anna. You have to push!"

"It hurts so much. Why does it hurt so much!" said Anna.

"Anna, you need to push," said Gerda.

"I'm scared Kristoff. I know it's my second time, but I'm scared," said Anna as she looked into Kristoff's eyes.

"It's okay… it's okay to be scared. But I know, we're going to be fine. You, me, Joseff, and our new baby. I promise," said Kristoff with a smile on his face. Anna nodes at him and then she decides to push. She pushes and pushes until finally the baby was out. Anna was out of breath. Gerda had the baby in her hands. But they didn't hear any crying.

"There's no crying… why isn't the baby crying!" Anna worriedly said. Then suddenly the baby started to cry. Anna and Kristoff was relieved.

"Congratulations Anna… its a girl," said Gerda as she wrapped the baby up and gave it to her. Anna smiled at her new daughter.

"Hi little girl," said Anna. "She's beautiful. I knew it would be girl. I told you!"

Then she hands the baby to Kristoff.

"She looks just like you," said Kristoff as the baby grabbed her dad's finger. "Thought about a name yet?"

"I think you should name it," said Anna.

"Okay… How about Heidi?"

"I like Heidi,"

Kai opens the door to let Joseff and Elsa in.

"Joseff, meet your new little sister Heidi," said Anna as she was holding Heidi in her arms. He shyly came over there. Kristoff picked him up so he can see her.

"She's small," said Joseff as he looked at her.

"She'll grow," said Kristoff.

"She's so beautiful," said Elsa. "Reminds me of you, when you were born,"

Anna smiled at Elsa.

1 day later, they had a little ceremony to announce the birth of Heidi. Heidi was in a white dress.

"Tell us Anna, what the name of the new princess is?" asked Kai for the whole kingdom to know.

"Her name is Heidi," said Anna as she holds Heidi up so that everyone can see, everyone bowed down. Anna smiled as she continued to hold Heidi in her arms. She was happy. Her family was happy. There was nothing that could go wrong.

*Sorry if there is any mistakes. I didn't really proof read it well


End file.
